The Dinner
by Aftermath
Summary: This is a short story about a dinner between Ryo and Rika.


The Dinner By: Aftermath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or Ryo or Rika. I just thought they were great together.  
  
Ryo and Rika walked down the twisted, dirt road of Shinjuku Park. They weren't talking very much, just walking together. Ryo looked at Rika and saw how beautiful those violet eyes were. It was fall and the wind started to gust up. Pink cherry blossoms flew around a while before falling back down to the ground.  
  
All around them, couples were having conversations, laughing, playing, and just having fun together. Ryo wanted him and Rika to be just like that together, he really do. Way back at the card tournament with Rika, he had a crush on her. Even though his altitude towards her was arrogant and quarrelsome, deep down he liked her from the beginning.  
  
She was the only one that could challenge his skills and talents; she was the only one that was worthy enough for him. She was the only one that can understand him, understand the way he was respected by countless people. She was the only one that was truly like him in personality and talent.  
  
However, his skill and fame as a digimon card player soon earned him the respect and admiration of many others and he works hard to maintain that respect. He didn't want people to think he was a soft and emotional person. People would laugh at him and make fun of him. Ryo didn't want all to lose the respect that he had worked for his whole life for a girl.  
  
After, he arrived at the digital world with Cyberdramon; he tried to forget about her. All the excitement and suspense of being in the digital world with real digimon certainly had that affect. Unfortunately, she had to arrive too. Who would have thought that she would get a partner of her own and come to the digital world too.  
  
After that battle with the D-Reaper, Ryo really and truly understood what his feelings towards her were; love. Ryo truly love her. After Renamon and Cyberdramon finally went back to their world, all of the distractions were gone; he could finally show how much love that she had for her. He would climb the highest mountains, cross the vastest seas to win her heart over.  
  
Ryo finally brought up enough courage to say to Rika, "You look beautiful today." And Ryo really mean it, Rika does look stunning after she got rid of her tamers outfit. Rika was dressed in a white t-shirt, light blue pants that matches perfectly, black high heels, and her usual sunglasses.  
  
Rika replied, "You don't look so bad yourself." She was right, Ryo wore his finest clothes: white shirt, dark blue pants, running shoes, and a light blue jacket. Ryo was happy that Rika liked I, he spent all morning picking out the clothes. When he looked at her, he saw that she was shivering. Ryo immediately gave her his jacket, "Wouldn't want you to be cold."  
  
"Thanks, you know, you've changed, you were arrogant, but you've changed."  
  
"Well, times changes, do you like this nice old me or would you want to see the old me back."  
  
"Both of them are find, I like you whether you're mean or not."  
  
Ryo wrapped his hands around Rika, ready to pull it away if she shows any signs of resisting. Fortunately, she didn't and she began to pull closer, savouring the warmth of his body. Rika looked extremely comfortable as they walked together. Finally, they reached their destination, Ryo's apartment.  
  
They walked through the doors, finding the warmth satisfying. Ryo looked at the sleeping guard and smiled. They waited for the elevator, finally boarding it and ascended to the twelve floor where Ryo's apartment was. Actually, it was his dad's apartment, but his parents were away on vacation.  
  
The opened the door and went inside the orderly apartment. It was roomy and but it had a lot of furniture, which made it cosy and comfortable. When they went into Ryo's room, chaotic wouldn't be a strong enough word. All his stuff were here and there, on the floor, stashed somewhere deep inside the pile of stuff. Dirty clothing was thrown on the floor and on the bed.  
  
Rika teased, "I guess being the king, you didn't have much time to clean your room." Ryo could just nod embarrassingly. Rika continued, "I thought that we're going to have dinner?" thinking they're going to either go out to eat or order take out. Ryo replied, "Of course, I'll make dinner, you can wait for a while. In the meantime, you can watch TV or play with my cards, or go on the computer. Anything you want."  
  
Rika was surprised, "I didn't know that you cook!"  
  
Ryo answered, "You pick up a trick or two, when your parents have to work late."  
  
"Just one more thing that the amazing Ryo can do."  
  
Ryo went back to the kitchen, busy making the best dinner he had ever made. He took out pots and pans, took out salt and pepper, and took out the ingredients he had brought yesterday out of the kitchen. After 45 minutes, everything was done. He arranged candles and cutlery and made everything perfect. Finally, he called Rika, "Dinners ready!"  
  
When Rika arrived she was surprised. Bowls and bowls of delicious food were arranged on the table perfectly. The aromas of so much food were enticing and made her mouth water. All the forks and knives were arranged on the table. And all of that were illuminated by flickering candlelight.  
  
Ryo directed Rika to her chair and carefully, with as much etiquette as possible, pushed her chair in. Ryo ate slowly watching Rika as much as possible. Rika said, "Oh, this is delicious, this is even better than in a restaurant!"  
  
Ryo was ecstatic, "I'm pleased that you like it." Once they were finished with dinner, Rika helped with putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Once they were finished that sat on the sofa and watched a romantic movie. While they were watching, they pulled ever closer to one another. When the characters in the movie began to kiss, the pulled together until their shoulders touch each other.  
  
When the movie ended, Ryo looked at Rika, trying to see if she shares the feelings that he had for her. She apparently had that look of lust that he had whenever he thought of her. He moved his head closer to hers and kissed her cheeks. Ryo was surprised when Rika kissed him in return but returned all the love back.  
  
All that was interrupted when Rika saw how late it was, "Oh, it's 11 o'clock, I'm supposed to be back home by 9. My mom and grandma must be worried sick!"  
  
"Okay, bye!" Ryo replied, sad that Rika had to leave so soon.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow and tonight was great. I enjoyed it!" Rika said as she walked through the door.  
  
Ryo closed the door behind him feeling disappointed that Rika left, they're having so much fun together. However, he was also excited at what tomorrow would bring. Well, he would just have to wait and see.  
  
The End  
  
Did you like it? If you want another chapter just say it! Or send me an email at digitalaftermath88@hotmail.com. 


End file.
